Sealing the Final Keyhole
by Mr. Blobby Eats All
Summary: After defeating Xemnas and returning to Destiny Islands, Sora is becoming bored with his dull and event-less life. However, he encounters an old foe and embarks on one of his greatest adventures yet. Rate and review please.


Sora was walking on the beach, stepping through the sand that was glistening in the moonlight. After saving the world and defeating Xemnas, he was really bored with his life. He yearned for another life-risking adventure, that adrenaline rush he got when everything rested on his shoulders.

"What am I doing here? It's just the same boring routine day in and day out." Sora thought to himself. He sighed and started walking back to his house. He heard footsteps behind him and quickly turned around, only to see a mysterious figure garbed in an Organization XIII robe. He pulled his hood off, Sora gasped at the face he saw before him. It was Xigbar.

"Heh, you look like you've seen a ghost kid." Xigbar said in a TODO tone. "W-well, yeah, I _am_ seeing a ghost. I killed you two years ago!" Sora harshly replied. "Now why are you taking that tone with me boy, I've come here to warn you, Sora. You should be grateful." "Warn me of what, Xigbar?" Sora said, preparing for battle.

"Maleficent is back and she's got a whole army of heartless." Xigbar revealed. "What? Is that it?" Sora said confidently, summoning his keyblade. "I've taken care of her before and I can do it again." Xigbar swiftly knocked the keyblade out of Sora's hands, grabbed hold of him and whispered into his ear "Don't get cocky kid, she's gotten a lot stronger since you last met." Sora could feel Xigbar's breath on his neck, making his skin tingle.

Sora struggled his way out of Xigbar's hold, blushing. Xigbar laughed, "Looking a little flustered there, aren't you Sora?" "Shut up!!" Sora shouted at him. Xigbar stopped laughing and got back to business, "She's about to attack Atlantica, I suggest you warn them unless you want them to be turned into tuna." "Why can't you do it?" Sora defiantly said. "Heh, I had an…unfortunate encounter with the people there when I was still working for the Organization, you know how it is."

"Okay, I'll warn them. But…why warn me? And how did you come back to life?" Sora looked puzzled. Xigbar only said "Heh, wouldn't you like to know." before disappearing through a corridor of darkness. Sora got in his Gummi Ship and hurried to Atlantica, quickly swimming to King Triton's chamber.

"Ah, Sora! What a pleasant surprise!" King Triton happily said. Sora skipped the formalities and got straight to the point, "King. I have urgent news! Malefi-" "Stop." Triton interrupted him. "Maleficent is not back, it was all a trick." he revealed, signalling the guards to block off all the exits.

"W-what? Why would you do such a thing?" Sora said, with a puzzling look on his face. "Mmm…you just look irresistible w ith that face of yours." Triton said seductively said. He quickly got his 15 inch cock and shoved in Sora's throat. "Take it bitch! TAKE IT ALL!" he said while shoving it all the way down Sora's throat. Sora was trying to object, but all that came out were muffled groans. He was trying to say something, trying to push Triton off and get his large manhood out of his mouth, but he couldn't.

That's when he saw Xigbar in the corner, masturbating frantically. When that wasn't enough, he moved his face down to his cock and sucked it, performing auto fellatio. "Wow, that guy is really flexible, I've always wanted to do that but couldn't!" Sora thought, feeling jealous.

He quickly dismissed those thoughts and focused on the task at hand; getting Triton's thick, pulsing dick out of his mouth. He managed to muster up enough strength to push the mighty king off him. Sora tried to say something, but nothing came out. He couldn't think of any words to describe the experience he just had.

"Impressive Sora, you pleased me sufficiently. You may seal Xigbar's 'keyhole'." Triton said, jerking himself off. Seeing Xigbar in the corner there, Sora just couldn't resist. He made Xigbar bend over and shoved his keyblade up his ass. Xigbar moaned loudly, "Don't stop Sora. Aaahhh, don't stop!" He was drooling, he could feel the pleasure coursing through his veins. He could no longer think or speak; all he could do was moan while he was in pure ecstasy.

Sora continued ravaging him, until Xigbar came. Xigbar was still bent over, panting, when Sora turned him around and shoved his erect cock in Xigbar's mouth. "You're not done yet Xigbar, you still need to pleasure _me_." Xigbar nodded and began moving up and down Sora's shaft. "Good boy…OH! Right there! Oh….OH! YES!" With one final thrust, Sora shoved cock deep into Xigbar's throat and came. Sora never took it out of Xigbar's mouth until he drank all of his seed.

A voice behind Sora said "Sora, there's still one more thing you have to do." Sora turned around and saw King Triton drop his trident and bend over. Sora smiled gleefully and begun to ravage Triton the way he ravaged Xigbar. "Oh yes! Do it there Sora! Fuck me so hard I can't even think. FUCK ME!!!!!" Triton moaned with his deep, booming voice. Sora began to thrust his member deep into Triton's ass, with each thrust he talked dirty to Triton "YOU! WHORE! YOU'RE! MY! BITCH! I'M GONNA! SPLIT! YOUR! ASS! IN TWO!!!!!!!!" They both moaned in unison and came.

Sora, Triton and Xigbar lay next to each other, cuddling. "We should do this again sometime." Sora said. "My thoughts exactly." Triton replied. Sora had never been so relaxed; all was well in the realm of light.


End file.
